5 seconds of what?
by mahoneshomie
Summary: Who wants what?
1. Chapter 1

The quote "don't settle for a relationship that won't let you be yourself", said by Oprah Winfrey, isn't a quote, it's more of a fact, I've learned myself that. My latest boyfriend hadn't allowed me to really be myself and it had changed me in many ways. He had tried to drag to bunches of parties like every day, even days in the middle of the week. If I hadn't agreed to come with him he had beaten me until I went with him. My boyfriend was 15 and I were 13, which made me even more sounds worse than it is, cause he wasn't that good of a boxer and by the end of our relationship I didn't speak up to him. As I mentioned he's my latest boyfriend which means that we're not together anymore, and the way we broke up gives me chills. I had asked my best friend if he could kiss me in public so it would piss of my boyfriend which hopefully would end in him getting pissed and break up with me, and that's exactly what had happened. So everyone needs to know those words spoken by Oprah, and that makes them a fact.

My best friend, Ashton, and I had been friends for almost three years by then and we kept the contact when he moved. At least for a couple months. His mom had gotten a job as a nurse at some huge hospital in Chicago and since he was 13 he couldn't stay, but it wasn't like he would stay because of me. So we wrote letters a couple of times but when he went moved again 4 years ago it ended completely.

Now I'm 17, I'm in this on-off relationship and I do go to parties now and then. I have friends, a lot of them, and if my bf and I would break up for good, I do have boys that could, potentially, and would ask me out.

This is about everything I can tell about myself, all this.

And that I do miss Ashton.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't living a hard life in any kind of way. My mom and dad had moved to Italy and had left me with the rest of their money, which I hadn't have to share with my sister cause she had moved to Florida when I was 15. I hadn't so much money I could swim in them, but I had enough, and that' s why I had sended myself to college.

It was mid-january and it had never been this warm in California at this point of year, it was even on the news. So most of the girls was still walking around in those shirts where you can see almost the whole boobs, and of course they got the attention they wanted. But that was only one of the reasons I disliked Vanessa. Her skin had this perfect dark tone, she had brown eyes that could get any boy down on his knees, but she was mean. Like for real, mean. I remember in fifth grade, when me and Ashton were inseperable, when we were going to her birthday party. Me and Ash had gotten together on a more expensive gift and she only thanked him. If this would've happened today it wouldn't have been a big deal, but come on, I was twelve. And as we have grown up, her mean behavior has grown too.

However it was a regular day in school. I hadn't heard anything from my "boyfriend" Jesse this morning, so for today we're not a couple, which felt kinda relieving. I love going home from school alone and just sit down, listen to music, watch telly or bake or cook or anything, sometimes I think that I've must been a loner in my life before this. I closed the door to my locker harder than expected which resulted in two boys down the hall to turn around. One of them had olive-skin, green (?!) hair, and the other one looked like he was from Asia. I thought I had seen them before. The boys turned back as quick as they had turned in the first place, then they made a left turn. I felt a little knock on my left shoulder and turned around to see that no one was standing there, and immediately I knew that it was our janitor, Mr Treelake, (and yes, that is his name).

- Good morning Nellie, or not so good for you maybe, because the principal has asked to see you, and do you know that birds fly as fast...  
He always talked shit. So I turned around and after a while I made the same turn that the two boys had.

- Hi, you wanted to see me?, I gently asked the principal.  
- Oh, not again, it was janitor Treelake, right?-  
- Yes?  
- Yeah, he's been doing that much lately, he's been telling students that I wanted to see them, just because he knows that I'm about to fire him. But since you're here...  
She got up from her huge chair and went outside the room.

About five minutes later she came back into the room and sat back in her chair, passing over a soda and behind me I heard a noise.  
- Please, take a seat, she said even though I had been sitting down for almost ten minutes now. Of course she wasn't talking to me, she was talking to the noise behind me. I heard a dark but beautiful voice, you know that kind of voice that belongs to a singer.  
- Why couldn't I get a soda? I bet it because we're from Australia, he said with a more quiet voice.  
- Please gentlemen, sit down. Gentlemen? Why did she say that? She didn't call anyone anything but their names, but all of a sudden, two new boys that I hadn't even seen the faces on, she called these guys gentlemen. I couldn't come up with a better idea than that there names maybe where "gentlemen".

They took one chair each and sat down, and that was when I realised that it was the boys that had turned earlier in the hallway. The asian boy sat on my right and the green-haired boy sat on my left.  
- So, I've heard about you Nell, the asian boy said. Before I had time to react on what he said the principal started talking.  
- Nellie, I need you to show these two lovely boys around. Take a stop in the cafeteria cause their plane landed right before they came here, and put some extra time in the music apartment, these two gentlemen loooooves music. So come on boys, go go go.  
She did some sort of hand gesture and they jumped out of their chairs and went out, screaming something to eachother. I heard that it was english but it must have been some weird english. The principal leaned over and whispered "treat these boys with respect, cause if you have lived the latest two years you should've known that they're from the famous australian band 5 seconds of summer."

And that was when it hit me. I had recognized them earlier because I had seen them on spotify. In the beggining of mine and Ashtons penpal career he had told me that he had gotten some new friends that he had started playing music with, and one day like three years ago my sister had texted me one of their songs that had ended up on spotify.

And that was when something else hit me, that boy wasn't asian, he's kiwi and scottish.


End file.
